Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to an interlock switch system that may guard or prevent personnel from entering hazardous areas. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to improving a sensing ability of an interlock switch that may use electromagnetic fields and signals as a mechanism for controlling an operation of the interlock switch.
Industrial automation systems may employ various types of electronic devices such as an alternating current (AC) drive, a motor, a robot, or the like to perform various industrial processes. Generally, to perform these industrial processes, the machines of the industrial automation system may exert a large amount of force, operate at extremely high speeds, and the like. As such, the environment in which these machines operate is potentially hazardous for human operators to enter. Keeping this in mind, an interlock switch coupled to a gate enclosing a potentially hazardous area of the industrial automation system may be used to prevent humans from entering the area when a dangerous condition may be present.
To operate the interlock switch, a target component or key that corresponds to the interlock switch may be inserted into the interlock switch. When the target component is inserted into the interlock switch, a sensing circuitry in the interlock switch may verify whether the inserted target component is the appropriate target component to operate the switch based on an electronic identification (ID) of the target component. Accordingly, it is now recognized that improved systems and methods for ensuring that a sensing circuit in the interlock switch senses electronic IDs of target components inserted into the interlock switch are desirable.